lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Somarinoa
Welcome Hello, Welcome to , Here we provide a User Friendly Expirence and Good Time. We hope you make lot's of edits and help the Wiki. Welcome;) Need Help? Leave a Message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Welcome and Enjoy the Wiki! Congrats! Since you are helpful and a very nice user indeed, I've decided to give you the Hood Merit! Just copy from Source Mode and paste it on your profile. Congrats again. =) AssassinHood - Let's talk! 09:33, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :Ooo, awesome! Thanks a bunch! I'll go add that right now. =D — Somarinoa (talk) 09:25, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Sprite I just made a Sprite, not really a Sprite but looks like one. See it, I like it. xD Powerful gohan (talk) 05:40, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Powerful gohan :Sweet! I actually got started spriting doing drawings similar to this. Keep it up! — Somarinoa (talk) 19:57, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Reply Yes, we have a new founder now. Since Kuzon became our new founder I removed the message from your talk page. Elcidman 20:14, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, cool. Just so long as we have somebody, I'd hate to see this wikia die. Lemme know if there's anything else you need, though in the future. — Somarinoa (talk) 14:01, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Question Okay, its me Elcidman. I got a new account after I lost my password. But anyways I have a question, how do you make those sprites for your characters? Jadenyuki93 (talk) 16:01, February 10, 2013 (UTC) thumb|left| [[Remipel, a male Kravvyn. ]] thumb| [[Zoea, a female Kravvyn. ]] :Oh wow, that sucks about your account Glad you could make it back on with us, though. To answer your question about my sprites, I utilize a fairly basic sprite base by ~Leviathan-16 since it was very similar to what I had planned to create anyway (my own base to resemble a more-detailed DBZ: Legendary Super Warriors style, which this base already was). Hair, clothes, accessories, Saiyan tails, all that I've been building on my own. And with my two (completed) Kravvyns, Remipel and Zoea, they're almost entirely original. Since neither of these have their pages created yet (I added the links for time travelers from the future), I took the liberty of uploading the images; they're the characters on either side of this response. — Somarinoa (talk) 10:40, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Btw.. I'ma HUGE fan of your Laiyas Band page and I was wondering something.. are you continuing it? Cuz I noticed the list of members a few of em have links while the rest are incomplete. No hate just curious if you are still working on it on not. FriezaReturns (talk) 10:38, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :Glad to hear that I have a fan! I do plan on continuing it, in fact. The reason I haven't continued with it thus far is primarily because I haven't done sprites for the other characters yet, which I thought was imperative to my page creation process. With the knowledge that someone out there is actually particularly interested in seeing me continue with them, I can definitely focus on churning some out though. Any characters of mine you'd prefer I'd start out with, Laiyas' Band or otherwise? -- Somarinoa (talk) 14:49, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Reply What do you mean by starting out with? Well for Laiyas Band maybe you could have one or two of the members be female. Specifically Tatsio or maybe Taneen! Also for Kress you mentioned on that page that Kale has a crush on Kress. You could start on her I suppose. :] Maybe write some sort of fan fiction here more about Laiyas Band, maybe a origin saga, then the formation of the group, the assasination attempt against Prince Vegeta and betrayal of Laiyas members. With a maybe a short little love scene between two of the characters that finally confess their feelings! FriezaReturns (talk) 09:07, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :Oh yes, by "start out with" I had simply meant which one(s) you would like to see added first. A female member, eh? I can certainly do that! I would love to also start writing for the Saga, though I've been trying to get my hands on an actual Dragon Ball Z script to see how long it should be; I'd like to be able to write out full-length episodes for it. I've got all of tonight and most of tomorrow still free before I work again next, so I should be able to churn out a femme fatale page within that amount of time. =D — Somarinoa (talk) 09:44, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :I have the conceptual art done for Kress, and I'll work on the sprite(s) ASAP so I can get her page up. I have a 15½ hour shift coming up in a couple hours so I had to do a lot of resting up so couldn't get that worked on and added today. I'm not sure when my next shift afterwards is coming up but I should have a number of hours tomorrow to work on it, though I'm sure there'll be plenty of sleep beforehand, haha. Needless to say, she's coming along swimmingly! Not only that, but I think she's the most unique looking of Laiyas' Band yet! Here's hoping you like her when I finally get her added! =D — Somarinoa (talk) 03:21, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I can't wait But okay thanks for keeping me updated on that. So a script? You wanna do it like a an actual episode? Or a movie? Now THAT I would pay to see. (Nevermind I read it and the episode thingy sounds really cool) I can't wait to see this turn out, sounds like Laiyas Band has alot goind for them in the next few days/weeks ahead of them. Let me know when know when your saga has started and Kress and Kale are ready! :D FriezaReturns (talk) 10:41, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Yo! Just checking up on your pages So whatcha got for me this time? :D (for Laiyas Band and everything else?) Also I have one question for you what exactly is: Cybo Saiyan? Most of the page for the Saiyan have that. Btw The is complete(Some what). Hit me up on my talk page for more details. ^^ User:Arishok Frieza (talk) 09:27, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I think I came up with a true name for Taneen tonight! With a name for her picked out I can also start spriting her and therefore adding her to the wiki here. :D :Cybo Saiyans are a form of super saiyan, following a path taken exclusively by the crew of the Leftover during their time of separate Zenkai-based evolution over the last thousand years or so (as opposed to the 'regular' super saiyan forms seen in the Earth-based saiyans, such as Vegeta's surviving lineage). It involves the obvious change in outward appearance that comes with all forms and statistical alterations. It also changes the user's base personality somewhat in a similar manner to the Super Saiyan 4 form increasing aggressiveness (though the persona change is not the same as that seen in SSj4). Cybo Saiyans are also slightly magnetic in nature, attracting metals that either drift around them in wide arcs slowly, usually with arcs too large when grounded to really correctly orbit them, eventually clacking back to the ground and remaining in place (regular Cybo level) or it can cause the metals to orbit more quickly and more tightly, creating a sort of orbiting shield around them that they generally cannot control (second Cybo level). Because of how the Leftover's forms work, it remains a useful form throughout much of the series as the other Leftover forms have a few unique talents to the various sets. :Cool to hear about the Black Legion! I'll go read it now! — Somarinoa (talk) 11:35, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Geti186 (talk) 11:52, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi I don't think we've really spoken much but, just asking, have you read Decaun Equino or characters of mine such as The Divine Asura? Just asking because I want to gather more feedback from people (Few have given me much constructive criticism, and haters only call it "Mary Sue")Geti186 (talk) 10:45, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Why aren't you responding to my messages :( Geti186 (talk) 03:50, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, hey there! I am sorry, I hadn't noticed any wiki alerts to new messages there. I'll go check out these pages here. :) — Somarinoa (talk) 11:18, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :There's also the recent ones like Star Serelinity Geti186 (talk) 11:52, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Sounds good, I'll check that one out, too! These last two days here have been sorta terrible in real life terms but here's hoping today will grant me the time I require to read your articles. :) — Somarinoa (talk) 14:33, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Warning - They're the longest articles on the wiki XDGeti186 (talk) 15:02, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :::Decaun sounds awesome! I really like the background story info, as well. I don't know if you got that background storyline from somewhere or came up with it yourself, but I think it's good enough to be the basis of some RPG game. Even a Final Fantasy one. The rest of the info made me wish I RPed on here a little bit. I will work on checking out the others! -- Somarinoa (talk) 08:46, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :::The background storyline was entirely made up by me (as well as the details of his planet, Planet Lore), as you can tell, some of my abilities are inspired from the famous Adventurequest (as seen from Warlic, his Element X spells, Carnax, etc.). Even so, I try to be as creative as possible (since I treasure unique ideas and respect them for the value they hold). :::There's one thing I can assure you though, for those characters, all the abilities they have are thought up entirely by me (you won't find them anywhere else)Geti186 (talk) 11:43, January 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::That's awesome man, you could have a future in storytelling. And I can perfectly understand, I am a big treasurer of imagination, myself (if my founding of Creativity Wiki doesn't make that obvious). Have you ever considered working with an RPG maker of some sort? — Somarinoa (talk) 12:33, January 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::Not really, no, creating characters is just recreation on my part. Also, according to some (people on DBFanon), they hate my characters because of their OPness (which is kind of strange). Also, if you noticed, most powers I come up with are often OP, but that's fine in my opinion, since we have people like TOAA out there making such things epic, right? ::::Anyway, I already have an idea for a new character, and am currently in the midst of creating him. Hopefully, he won't be as long as Serelinity >.<Geti186 (talk) 12:57, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Lol what a suck up he is. ^^ Anyway what that "blog" It was me asking for volunteers for a Test RP I was going to do over in the RP Forum. I've never done it before Forum RP. The max I've done is Twitter RP(which has character limits), Tumblr RP is based on English Essay Format, and My Space RP was always on Status updates. But I deleted them both because well.. knowing this Wiki's reputation all it is, is just incoherent drama. And well I was REALLY hoping someone would at least attempt to get out of/break that mentality which really annoys me so I just deleted the blog and closed the thread since nobody actually cares. Knowing this wikis reputation even if people did join they still find an excuse to complain rather than actually rping. .-. Arishok Frieza "Got somethin' to say? Well go on make it happen.." 19:57, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Another thing I forgot to mention Basically for that test rp it would also include Charon, and possibly Djannis(the sister of Analessa). I just need someone able to rp with no bs, no complaints just rp. Arishok Frieza "Got somethin' to say? Well go on make it happen.." 20:11, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Question.. So I have a question...Do you ever come on chat? Because I never see you there you seem like you're just an editor here and not an RPer. Amiro 12:30, February 2, 2014 (UTC) :I tried getting on several different wiki chats a few years ago and none of them would ever load so I totally gave up on ever getting on wiki IM again. I am definitely just an editor here; last time I RPed was in late 2009 and that had nothing to do with Dragon Ball or any sort of community; before that my last RP session was probably around 2003. While I have considered maybe RPing here, I get the feeling all of the poor grammar would leave me confused or insane. If you are referring to my pages having "Roleplay" on them, it's because someone else added that -- as I recall there is or was a rule that every page had to have one of a small selection of categories attached to them or risk deletion, that category being one of them. I never debated the category's addition. — Somarinoa (talk) 05:48, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Updated with new information Roleplay Participation I'd like to see you particpate in RP sessions in chat I never see you except during these hours of the day. Idk if you but there is a Lookout Cup happening. Tatooine's Front Man "URoRRuR'R'R!" 07:18, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :I can try to, although the Internet where I live is super spotty (a lot of times it disconnects after only a minute; supposedly it's because they are upgrading the network to 4G from 3G but I don't know if it's true or not). I will work on a character for it, and I will try to find MSPaint XP to draw/sprite again. Not entirely sure what the Lookout Cup specifically is, though. Is there something I need to do beforehand to RP with the big boys on here, like get a character approved for Lookout or something? -- Somarinoa (talk) 05:32, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Not really all you need is a name, date, where he/she came from, a currently location now, why they are in the Lookout Universe, if they want to join the lookout crew, what race they are, abilities(if preferable, not too OP or too UP).. and thats about it. But if you wanna have like a character introduction on chat speak to me or Kuzon or anyone else and we can do a test rp. Oh yeah and the Lookout Cup is here: http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:47207 -- Tatooine's Front Man "URoRRuR'R'R!" 05:46, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Comment on my blog :Sure, checking it out now! -- Somarinoa (talk) 09:15, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey there, could you make a sprite for me sometime? I could do that! Do you have a preference for which image I go off of? -- Somarinoa (talk) 00:10, June 2, 2015 (UTC)